The Roll of the Dice
by JMHaughey
Summary: Drabbles/OS constructed using NINE random words.
1. Bedtime Stories

_**Author's ****Note**** – ****jenlovesbones ****sent ****me **Story Cubes **for ****Christmas. ****(SC ****is ****nine ****cubes ****with ****pictures ****on ****them. ****Roll ****them ****& ****viola ****a ****story ****to ****create.)**_

_**Here's to always having inspiration. **_

_**For my ladies – there's more than one kind of family. **_

oOo

Booth had witnessed better nights. Brennan was overtired and grumpy which meant he was overtired of grumpy. Hadley hadn't been sleeping through the last few nights, so taking turns holding her and rocking her back and forth were taking there toll. He knew it was a just a stage she was going through. It would end. It had to, eventually.

He was in the kitchen get Hadley some formula, thinking maybe she was hungry. Booth was thinking about when Parker was a baby. He knew the past couldn't change but he wished he'd been around more to witness all of this and help Rebecca with the baby. But some things just don't turn out they way you want them to so, he was going be there every second he could be with Brennan and Hadley. He wouldn't make the same mistake.

As he approached Hadley's room, he heard Brennan telling her a story. "Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl named Hadley. Hadley's father was a shepard and her mother was a scientist."

"Bones," He whispered. "Why do you get to be scientist and I have to be a shepard?"

"It's my story, Booth." She retorted. "Plus, I want Hadley to know she can be whatever she wants."

Brennan started to rock Hadley again and continued with her story. "Since Hadley's mother was had done well for herself, they lived in a modest castle with a tower and a moat. Sometimes, if a guest was lucky, they could see fish as they crossed the bridge to see the family."

Booth interjected. "Hadley's father was happy with his job. He was the best shepard this side of the Anacostia. His sheep grazed around the apple trees on the castle grounds. The nutrients of the apples provided the sheep with great wool. One day, a lightbulb when off in Shepard Booth's head. He could sell the wool to provide more for this family."

Brennan looked over at him. "Your story is irrational."

"It's a made-up story. . .plus Hadley doesn't even understand what we are saying."

"You don't know that."

"You do?"

"Well, studies. . ." They looked down. Hadley had fallen asleep. "Finally! Let me put her down and we can finish this discussion."

"Bones, we are really having this again? I'm going to keep making up crazy stories. It's what parents do. You were doing it, too."

"Mine was more plausible."

"She fell asleep, didn't she?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"Uh uh – we are not re-evaluating this. We aren't under a magnifying glass, Bones."

Brennan took Booth's hand and led him from the room. "She needs sleep just like we do."

"Sleep, I've forgotten what that's like."

"One thing before we sleep, can you tell me what happened in the tower again, Booth?"

"Bones, that's where the bad mother's went. . ."

As Booth was shutting the door, Brennan grabbed his shoulder and whispered, "What kind of bad?"

_Thanks for reading. _


	2. Learning to Fly

**Author's Note: sunsetdreamer wanted the chance to say, 'Roll the Dice.'**

Brennan had just finished doing the last load of laundry for Hadley's upcoming trip. It was first summer they weren't heading to some exotic digsite. Brennan looked around Hadley's bedroom. Her daughter, so intelligent, so versatile in her interests – Brennan couldn't be more proud. She knew being a scientist was out the question. Booth always reminded her, Parker was and Lucy had the potential, she smiled at that.

Brennan laughed when she noticed on Hadley's dresser was Lucy's footprint from when she was first born. Next to it was a hairclip with Hadley's name airbrushed with dice. Booth thought she would love them. He was proud when he picked them out at the Las Vegas airport. There was carticture of Hadley, Lucy and Parker drawn by Michael Hodgins, with a blurb about family.

Brennan heard the front door open followed by a greeting. "I'm home. Bones, you here?"

"Up in Hadley's room."

She heard his familiar footstep pattern up the stairs.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?"

"Just getting the rest of Hadley's laundry done before tomorrow. But then I stumbled upon these and wonderful memories came back."

He looked over and started laughing too. "I can't believe she's old enough to go the New York for the summer. But I do know that Lucy is excited for our cross-country trip. She wants to learn all about the Native American tribes out here, complete with sleeping in the teepees. That's your daughter. It'll all work out. We're pretty good at balancing, Bones."

He stepped closer to his wife. "When we get to New Mexico, we can pretend we are from _Dances __with __Wolves.__"_

"I don't know what that means."

"Remind me tell you when we get there."

"I will." She kissed him.

The door opened again. Hadley and Lucy were talking a mile a minute when they entered Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and led her downstairs.

"Mama. Dad. I hope you're not mad but we glittered our hair." She held up a wand full of glitter.

They looked at each other laughed. "If that's the worst thing your going to do, have at it."

"Had, your workshops at Julliard will probably have a lot more glitter. Get used to it."


End file.
